Vampires Cross
by sakura tree
Summary: this is a remake of my original vampires cross story but better its about kagome and miroku being vampires and a story that winds hells spawn and humans together..


Ok pplz this is the new version of vampires cross because some fag filed a complaint on all my stories… bitch rants on cursing… looks over to see a little kid blinking at me o.o he he he ' sorry anyway on with it b4 I affect your kids minds O-O

Disclaimer- I own no one in this one unfortunately :'(… I forgot to put these in my other ones XD --- it's a face o.o -.-'….. Moron ' j/k

Note – " talking ", thinking,

WARNING! This rating is accurate for this story it involves graphic sex people being naked and or hentai in later chapters swearing smoking drugs violence and everything bad for young people to read that's why its rated MATURE… so if your under 14 go read happy potter or something - !WARNING

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampires Cross ch.1

Haunting dreams

Kagome slammed the door to her room shut sick of feeling peoples eyes glaring at her back when they though she wasn't looking.

Kagome walked to her dressers and gripped the edge of it. Clenching her teeth together she pulled open the drawer grabbed her bed ware and slammed it shut nearly making the dresser fall to the floor.

Taking her cloths off she put on the cooling feeling of her boxers and loose t- shirt replacing her tight cloths she's trapped in for days at a time.

Falling down on her bed she sighed and slid under the covers. She closed her eyes and found sleep easy in the silence of the empty dark room.

Kagome squinted her eyes and sweat began to prick at her forehead she turned on her side and mumbled silently in her dream.

: Kagome's dream/flashback….

Kagome sat up her face knitted with concentration. She rammed a car and jumped up yelling "YES!"

Miroku grumbled and said "alright, alright you won so don't rub it in".

Kagome raised her eye brow at him and said "yeah but I beet you 27 times."

Miroku glares at her and she just laughed "hey miroku lets get to bed toko dozed off long ago.

Miroku perked his head up and said "aww kagome common one more game "she laughed again and said "do you really wana get your ass wopped".

He just looked at her and said "its not fair im a year older then you and a boy I should be beating you!"

She gave him a flat look and said "just cause im 14 and my gender is female doesn't make me any different now bed".

Before he could say anything she was on her bed roll and already asleep. He sighed and went to bed too.

Kagome woke up with a start to hear toko scream, she bolted up in bed to see her friend in the corner cowering in fear.

She shifted her eyes to see someone no something holding miroku by the neck. It looked at her and smirked showing off her its fangs.

she thought for a second before whispering "a vampire" it frowned but soon stole a sickening smile back on its face " very good you found out what I am do you want a round of applause.

Kagome glares at it she got up and slowly approved the vampire but hearing toko scream again she bolted over to her friend who looked ready to faint.

Just before she reached toko another creature appeared in front of her.

Toko ducked her head into her hands so she wouldn't see them.. She tried to get by it but it grabbed her by her wrists in a bone crushing gesture.

It smirked at kagome like the other and grapping both her wrists with one hand he grabbed her chin and forced her too look at the other vampire.

Kagome eyes widened in shock and her skin paled seeing the vampire tilt miroku's neck he struggled and she knocked him out.

It put its fangs to miroku's skin and pierced it slowly. Kagome saw miroku flinch and start struggling again.

Screaming kagome yanked her head out of the other vampires hand and bit his other one.

He let a scream of pain escape his lips and kagome looked at miroku again.

She thought about rescuing miroku and started towards him but heard toko scream again. he looked at miroku then toko and gave miroku another pained look.

He was squinting one eye and said through clenched teeth "kagome run!"

She nodded her head with tears in her eyes.

She went up to toko and knocked the other vampire over the head with a lamp. She picked up an unconscious toko and ran out of the house her eyes still blinded with tears.

As she ran from her home she heard one of the vampires say "Kikyo after her she must not escape!"

"Yes master naraku "she heard the other reply and she picked up her pace trying to get away.

Kagome ran down the dark streets of Tokyo her vision semi blurred by tears. \

She could here fast approaching footsteps hot on her trail and ran faster in a useless attempt to escape.

Kagome stopped in a grave yard and hide toko behind a tombstone "you will be safe hear" kagome mumbled in her ear and started off down the thick fog coated stone path of the cemetery.

She tried to catch her breath and swallowed a lump that was in her throat.

Kagome screamed and covered her face with her arms when she tripped on an old tree root.

She coughed some dirt out of her mouth and forced her weak tired limps up. She gazed ahead to see miroku standing there holding her mothers bloody corpse her mothers blood covering him.

He smirked at her with a killers look in his eyes. She backed away in fear and pain not believing he killed her mother.

He threw kagome's mothers body at her feat and she screamed.

Next thing kagome knew she was on the group miroku pinning her to the ground.

"Enough back off the girl she is mine" kagome heard the vampire from before command to miroku.

He got off her bowed to the other vampire and disappeared into the shadows.

The vampire smirked and said "good help is so hard to find don't you agree?"

kagome clenched her fists and said "turn him back yo... you monster."

The vampire looked at her and said "call me Kikyo".

Kagome felt a wind on her face before she saw this Kikyo right in front of her. Kikyo smiled and said "now you little bitch this wont hurt a bit."

Kikyo grabbed kagome's hair and pulled her head aside. Lowering her head to kagome's neck Kikyo bit into the tender pail flesh condemning kagome for life.

: end of kagome's dream/flashback…

She thrust herself up in bed gasping trying to catch her breath sweat rolling down her face. Once kagome calmed down she felt extremely hot.

She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Stripping of her bed were kagome turned the cold taps to fell hot water poor down her thin frame relaxing ever taunt muscle.

Kagome bit her lip and sighed wondering why she had that dream three nights in a row now… kagome lathered up her hair.

Rinsing out the shampoo kagome turned off the water and reached for her towel. Kagome got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her.

She took out her brush and looked in the mirror. "Your looking gloomy as always" she heard a voice say from the doorway.

She turned around and glared at miroku and replied mockingly "why thank you your highness".

She bowed slightly in a teasing way and miroku smirked saying "I could get used to that."

kagome sighed and threw a hair clip at him "shut up you loser."

She started working on the tangles in her hair when miroku came up behind her and said "your one to talk in a towel at 10 at night."

She put the brush down to the side of the sink and said "I woke up drenched in sweat… I had that dream again."

The hairs on miroku's neck stood on end and he looked at her.

He passed it over and smiled saying "come on where going to a club tonight".

Kagome looked at him and said "and what if I don't wana?"

Miroku glared at her and said "you're going to."

She sighed and threw her garbage can at him saying "well get out so I can change then".

He walked out of the room rubbing the bump on his head and closed the door smirking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there u go all spanking new and redone hero music in background anyway hope you enjoy it I stayed up till 2:00 a.m writing this!

Now press the button right down there

…. No…

Almost there…

U got it  R&R . 


End file.
